Animal waste, particularly raw fecal material from dogs and other household pets are smelly and consist largely of numerous disease causing pathogens that pose potential health risks to pets and humans exposed to them. These disease-causing pathogens found in fecal material also contaminate our soil, water and food grown in their vicinity. It is believed, the enormous volume of uncontrolled animal waste produced each year has significant impact on public health and the environment. Particularly, in the presence of accumulated waste in places such as backyards, public and private play grounds, including off leash parks. The presence of animal waste is considered an eye sore and a nuisance which must be eliminated.